The Bitter Truth
by ShadowGOUF
Summary: Ok I'm re doing my story same as before here we have Ichigo she is in the fight for her life well she stay with her allies when she learns of the bitter truth behind their action. stay to find out Femichi x Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Shadowgouf: yo everyone I brought it back and it may sound the same as chapter one did so don't be surprise and I'd like to thank FuzziBunniez for helping me out with ^^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing beside my OC's**

_**The Bitter Truth**_

**Chapter one; The Choice**

A raging thunder storm struck Karakura town, changing the beautiful quiet night into a night of fear. Unsure if this is just a storm or something grander, causing everyone to be on edge. Most of the town is safely inside their warm homes... save one. This person is fighting bravely in pouring rain. Kurosaki Ichigo races up and down the town streets taking out hollows but having trouble doing so with his inner Hollow becoming stronger by the day. Each fight makes it harder for her to control and keeping it a secret from her friends and family. However, one lone figure stands on one of the many skyscrapers watching her, pity and sympathy in his eyes. With a flash of lightning he was gone.

"Grr! Where are all these hollow coming from? And why in a freaking storm!" She bellows, dodging another strike. "Tch, back off!" Yells Ichigo while slashing at the hollows."They seem to be appearing in random places and focusing on me, but that's crazy! I haven't seen hollow's attack so well played, like their being ordered-Ahh!" Her head turns hearing howling from another part of the city."Gaahhh! Will they give it a rest already!"

_**"heh heh why don't you and let me take over, huh Queen? hah ha ha ha..." Her inner hollow laughs**_.

"_No no no not now" _Ichigo shouts in her head.

_**"Yes yes yes yes! Let me take over, you're getting weaker by the minute. Heh heh... If you let me takeover. I'll make sure all your loved ones well die a quick death! And make your little crush Bya-kun suffer in bed which you could never do heh heh ha ha!"**_Her hollow manically laughs

"Shut up!" Ichigo shouts, pushing her hollow's voice down to the back of her mind.

"Having trouble my shinigami friend?"asks an unknown voice.

"Who's there?" Ichigo shouts, darting her eyes around the empty park.

"No need to shout. I'm here to talk with you, and only _you,_ Kurosaki Ichigo"he says.

"If your here to talk, save it for later. I have hollows to kill" Ichigo snaps back at the voice.

"What hollows Kurosaki-san, I don't see hollows." The__voice says again, this time from behind Ichigo. Turning, Ichigo slashes behind her, only cutting air.

"What do you mean? My badge has been going off like crazy old lady screaming at a stray cat!" She shouts, lifting her badge only to notice it's silence."What the crap? It's not making any noise? Is it broken?" she stares at it in confusion.

"I'm sure it's working fine. As I said, no hollows are in the town"The unknown voice says again, stepping under a park light.

Ichigo sees him for the first time. He is as tall as her but with a tiger mask over his face and wearing two black battle tonfa's on his right hip. His eyes follow up to the man's gray sleeveless Duangua shirt with a blue striped black tiger designed on it. Ichigo's eyes drop, noticing black Mandarin pants and matching kung fu shoes. Dark hair juts from behind the midnight black tiger mask streaked with blue animal stripes and couldn't help but feel like she was in the tigers den.

"Is that a hollow mask?" Ichigo asks blinking her eyes in disbelief.

"Yes, Ichigo, I have a hollow mask like you"__The masked teen replies.

"If you are like me where is _your _zanpakuto?" Ichigo demands holding up Zangetsu.

"He's right here beside me, released like your's, but his name is Hitora (blazing tiger)" He says, petting the warm wood of his weapon.

"Ok... Who are you and what do you want with me, _Freak?_" Ichigo asks, readying her blade for a fight. "And_ why_ do you have a hollow mask? What do you mean your like me!" She asks angrily, as her temper rising with the sound of her voice.

"I said I am like you."He says to the confused teen."I too was once human like you Kurosaki. I went through similar things you have, except mine were a bit different. I got my Hollow powers from being poisoned by a hollow. It mutated me. I know you're having trouble suppressing _It_... I can help you-" He stops, noticing several reiatsu's coming toward them. "It seems I have to cut our conversation short. Kurosaki Ichigo, I will meet you again very soon."__He says stepping into the shadows to vanish into the night.

"Wait! What is your name?"

"I won't tell you my real name. Instead, I'll give you the nick name that I've gained in Hueco Mundo. That name is Tigre Relámpago (Lightning Tiger)_**.**__"_ Tigre said disappearing into the storm.

"Tigre Relámpago, who and what are you?" Ichigo whispers, covering her left eye as her hollow snarls for release. "I can't keep living like this... I guess I'll have to meet him."

Chad, Uryū, and Orihime came into sight while Urahara and Yoruichi stay hidden from view. Seeing that he was alright, the two veteran shinigami retreated back to the shop.

"Kurosaki-chan!"

_**In Hueco Mundo**_

A garaganta appears in the open wasteland of Hueco Mundo, Tigre Relámpago steps into it's endless night landscape.

"Ahh, good to be back." Tigre Relámpago says in delight.

"How long before you have to go back to the world of the living, Tigre?" asks an unknown voice off to his right.

"I see you made it Paloma ventoso (windy dove)." Tigre says to the bird like hollow."If you're here, you have something for me?" He asks, looking at her.

"Yes. I've heard Aizen has made his move and is gathering strong hollows to join his ranks." Paloma announces in a happy tone. "And will get those prideful shinigami for what they did to you." she says in serious tone.

"Yes. I will get them back for what they did to me and I will be damn sure that they do not do it to the Kurosaki girl. She should not feel that kind of pain." Tigre said bowing his mask head.

"Tigre." Paloma said with some some sadness in her voice. Then they felt the presence of another hollow. They both turn to see a wolf like hollow coming over a sand dune.

"I haven't seen you in awhile. How have you been Diablo Plata (Silver Devil)." Tigre asks.

"I've been fine Tigre I was approached by one of Aizen lap dog's" she said with a cold tone then she sees the confused look on her two friends faces "What with those faces?" she asks.

"It's strange hearing that from you Plata" Tigre said.

"Whatever. So are you heading out again Tigre" Plata said in a emotionless tone. But deep down she cared for her vizard friend.

"Yes I am. I'll be in the world of the living until Aizen sends a few of his lackeys. Come to me when their is a new development. Alright?" Tigre asks his two friends as he opens a garagata to Karakura town.

"Understood, Tigre." Plata bowed her head in respect.

"I shall come to you if things change, Tigre" Palmoa said stepping towards him. "And becareful too." she said.

"I will and I'll be back" Tigre said. And with that the garagata closed.

_**Karakura Town**_

"Now all there is to do is wait." Tigre said laying down on one of the tall skyscrapers. "I wonder how the soul society would react to my arrival? Heh heh" Tigre chuckled into the cloudy night sky. _'how __well I get Kurosaki-san to join me and see the truth? I guess I have to wait for the Gote 13 to make the next move' _Tigre pondered

**Fin.**

**Shadow: here you go people the new story verson from me and thank you Fuzzibunniez for betaing my story. bows head I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Shadow: please read and review. later *melts into the shadows***


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadowgouf: Hey people here is chapter two I am very sorry for the wait work and life has been rough on me sorry. now on with the story ^^ Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the OC**

**Chapter Two**

**Appearance**

As the mourning sun shine down on the people of Karakura town making them feel safe and secured beside one person.

**Kurosaki Resident**

"Sigh another day." feeling her inner hollow getting restless. "another problem " getting out of her orange and black PJ's as she was in black underwear getting her school uniform 'I wounder if I'll see him again' she stop in thought as she heard feet pounding. 'oh great not now!' Panicking as she try's to get to her cloths before...

"GOOD MOURNING ICHIIIGO!" Isshin all but shouted to his eldest daughter as he broke down her door with a flying kick and sees ichigo underwear. "Oh my eldest daughter is so bold wearing black underwear whose the lucky man!" He trys to hug her.

"GET OUT!" The now piss off Ichigo shouted to her dads face.

"Oh my dear wife look at our daughter! All she ever does is hate me what should I do!" Isshin all but ask as he began to weep on the poster of Masaki Kurosaki.

"I'm too old to deal with you" Ichigo said.

"Nee-san your going to be late" Yuzu yell upstairs to her sister.

"oh crap!" Ichigo ran out of the house with speed she never thought she had.

On a roof top not far from Ichigo home stood Tigre watching the whole scene before him with a big smile on his face.

"I must say Kurosaki it sucks to be you" said Tigre and with that he left with a buzz of Soinido he was gone. _'hmm all I heard was a commotion and black underwear what does that mean?' _he couldn't hear the whole conversation only bites and pieces.

**Karakura High**

"Crap stupid old man making me run all the way to school! I swear I'm going to kick his ass" Ichigo grumble all the way to school.

As Ichigo ran to she school and cursing her fate as well as her father. As very moment she mention her father name she accidentally flared her reiatsu out of anger scaring the ghost that were near by wishing that the girls anger would not be turned on them.

**In the class room **

"Hey Ichigo what's been going on?" Keigo said trying to start a conversation.

"Huh? What do you mean Keigo?" Ichigo ask.

"What do you mean what I mean your like spacing out woman?" Keigo pointed out. "maybe your being controlled by aliens!" Keigo said putting on some glasses. Ichigo sighed as she shoved two fingers in Keigo eyes."GAAAHHH! MY EYES!" Keigo shriek as he rolled on the ground.

"Keigo don't you ever shut up?" Ichigo said agitated to her dramatic moron of a friend.

As class began Ichigo's mind has been on something else beside class she keep her eyes on the gray clouds that told her it was going to rain again. As she look at the clouds she can't help but want to know more about Tigre and why does he want to help her and why he wanted to talk to her alone? Why alone that plague Ichigo's mind why did he want to be alone with her? Did he know something that she did not? What ever it was Ichigo wanted to meet him. As she continued looking out the window deep thought she did not see the new student walk in and introduce himself.

"Kurosaki Ichigo pay attention in class!" Misato Ochi Shouted at her student while she chunk a piece of chalk at Ichigo.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Ichigo said in irritation. As everyone was laughing at her. While her friends look at her in worry.

"well since you didn't hear me walk in my name is Hirako Shinji nice to meet you Ichigo" Shinji said with a smile and holding out his hand.

"Yeah nice to meet you to" ichigo said with boredom as she went back to looking at the sky. "_HOLLOW HOLLOW HOLLOW!_" her hollow badge went off. "EEEK!" Ichigo yelp as she clutch her badge into her chest.

"Hey ichigo are you alright?" Mizuiro ask her.

"Yeah I'm fine." she said running out of the class room shouting restroom as he ran ignoring his teacher shouting for him. As Shinji watch with confusion on his face Chad decided to explain it to him.

"Don't worry about it . This happens all the time." Chad said trying to get Shinji to think to much about Ichigo.

"Oh that's ok she's is everything that I hope she would be heh heh." Shinji said with a koi smile on his face which Chad found it a bit disturbing.

**Some where in Karakura town**

"Geez where is that rotten hollow? It should be somewhere around here?" Ichigo said looking around. "Hmmm is my badge broken or something?" She said looking at her badge.

"I'm telling you Kurosaki it's not broken" A unknown voice said above her.

"Gaah!" Ichigo looks behind her to see Tigre sitting on a street lamp. "Why do you have to come up out of nowhere!" Ichigo said glaring at the mask figure.

"hey theirs no need to be glaring at me. Save it for the people who keep you in the dark." Tigre trying to calm her down. "But I did say I would meet you again didn't I?" Tigre said looking at ichigo while he stays on alert for anyone else who would come looking for the teen.

"You did...So what do you want with me?" Ask Ichigo as she jump to the building next to him.

"What I want Ichigo is for you to join me. Because you don't know how the Soul Society thinks like I know how they think." Tigre says looking at the clouds.

"What do you mean? You make it sound that their evil." Ichigo questioned.

"They are to me Ichigo. They would kill anything that they do not understand. They are afraid of anything that they can not control and they will not stop unless everything is back to what it was before." Tigre said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Tell me Ichigo has any tried to speak against the Laws of the Soul Society?" He ask Ichigo.

"Well I don't know. The only time was the time I went to save Rukia only two Captains help. But yeah your right no one want's to change." Ichigo said

"That's what I'm telling you Ichigo. Once the Soul Society finds out about you. You'll know that your not safe. And when that happens I have your back." Tigre said looking into Ichigo eyes showing that he is not lying.

"I don't know man. But if you give me time to think or see what happens I'll let you know." Ichigo said going back to her school as she jumps she pauses in mid air. "Hey how would I find you!" she shouted.

"Don't worry you wont need to find me. I'll find you Kurosaki." Tigre replied back to the teen without turning around.

"Ok!" Ichigo said as she flew back to school.

"So how long do you plan on standing their Shinji." Tigre said with no emotion or looking back.

"Ma ma still sharp as ever huh Hogosha-san." Shinji said smiling.

"You have no right to call me that. So what do you want with me Hirako-_san_." Tigre said flatly.

Shinji face went from smiling to serious. "I came to ask what do you plan to do with the Kurosaki girl." He said straight to the point.

"Oh why do I have to tell you what I planned for her." Tigre said turning around to face Shinji.

"It is my business when you just come out of nowhere and decide to talk to Kurosaki about joining you. So yes it is my business." Shinji Glared at Tigre's Hollow mask. "Because we Vizards look out for one another." Shinji said. Then went pale of what he said.

Tigre look back at him. "Look out for one another huh. Then where were you when the Captains attack me. Where were you when they hunted me down like an animal. Where were you when the Commander attack my home and set it a blaze. Where were you when my Family got Killed!". Tigre shouted raising his reiatsu's "Vizard's look out for each other my ass!" Tigre shouted as he charge at Shinji with rage burning in his eyes.

"Crap!" Shinji stated as he went into a fighting stance ready to fend off the angry Vizard. Tigre came at Shinji with speed Shinji has never seen from he's old friend he duck from the first strike of his first Tonfa's. As Shinji continued to dodge Tirge attacks he did not take it to account that Tigre was not using his feet. As Shinji saw Tigre swing his left Tonfa he went under it and was going to swing but his movement got stop by receiving a knee to the face.

Shinji shook it off as he went to continue his attack his quick movements left Tigre stunned for a second as he block Shinji side swipe with the metal side of his Tonfa which Shinji did notice.

"Hmm it looks like your Shikai has change over the years it us to be all wood now it has metal on the sides. What power did you acquired over the years Hogo..." Shinji was cut short.

"I told you. You have no right to say my name like were friends _Hirako._" Tigre said with pure hatred in his voice. Making the Vizard Leader flinch from the harsh tone. Which gave Tigre a small gap so he dash at him and thrust his Tonfa at the right side of Shinji face. Shinji used the momentum of hit to spin around in a full 360 and giving Tigre a nasty cut on his stomach. "Gah!" Tgre jump back a few feet. Shinji continued he assault attacking with quick swipe's and slashes giving Tigre few cut's on his shoulder. Tigre had enough and did a quick round house kick which he put in some of his blue flame element to his foot which added more pain when he made contact to Shinji face.

The blow was stronger then what Shinji had predicted which left him a daze from the hard blow which gave Tigre the time he needed to take things up to the next level.

"Enten Higyou!(Blazing Strike)" Tigre shouted as both of his Tonfa were covered in blue fire as he continued his attack. His attacks grow more fierce with every strike he made and giving Shinji nasty burns on his shoulders and stomach. "Now I'm going to finish this!" Tigre shouted. Shinji had no where to run he even couldn't move his arms. Bringing one of his tonfa's into uppercut motion with the wooden side coming up. Shinji watch in confusion as he can tell that attack would miss. But what he didn't see that their were slots on the tonfa. "Tsume (claw) Hitora!" Tigre yelled as hidden blades came out of the wooden side of the tonfa. "Kattan! (ignite)" as the bladed side of tonfa started to cut Shinji right as Tigre used kattan the blades burst into flames leaving a horrible burn slash on Shinji lower body to his upper body.

"GAAAHH!" Shinji screamed as the burning pain was to much for him to bare. As he fell on to his knees clutching his cheat in pain.

"Know this Hirako and know it well if I ever sense you or any of the other vizards go near Ichigo I will _Kill _them understand me." Tigre said in a tone saying that they have walk into the tigers den."I will let you live this one time but do stay away from her. And don't tell Yoruichi or Urahara you saw me and if you do I will come back to take the life that I spared you Shinji." Tigre said as he used Sonido to get away from him as the two old Veterans came to see what all the noise about. But what they weren't prepared for was to see a battered and unconscious Shinji on the ground with horrible burn marks on him.

"Who did this to Shinji?" Yoruichi ask looking around. "And who ever it was. Was fast to get away from here." She stated.

"Hmmmm." All that was said from Urahara as he look at the fight scene.' Who ever did this was one good fighter. But this Reiastu signature it seems like. No he died a long time ago' Urahara said hiding his eyes with his hat.

"Kisuke what's the matter?" Yoruichi ask her old friend.

"It's nothing let's get Shinji here some treatment and ask him what's going on." Urahara said as he put Shinji on his flying carpet.

**The Soul Society.**

Down in the Squad twelve barracks were in an up roar trying to figure out what happen in the world of the living the energy coming from it were about captain level.

"what are you pieces of scum doing and what are the sirens going off about!" Mayuri Demanded as he had to waste his time away from his experiments to see what his lowly Subordinates getting work up about.

"Forgive us Mayuri Taichou! But we found Strange energy readings coming from Karakura town. It seems like a Shinigami at a low class captain level of power but the readings can't get a good fix on it." Sakon said to Mayuri.

"Ahh we just lost the signature from the unknown being!" Lin said from his seat.

"Hmm Interesting. Try to bring all knowing data of the Reiastu signature onto the screen!" Mayuri shouted as he gave the order.

"Yes Mayuri Taichou!" He's subordinates said as they were trying to see what the energy data and what shape it took on the screen. When it was done all the saw on the screen was the name Ensho Hogosha while the energy took the shape of a black tiger with blue stripes on it's body.

"Ohhhh so he did live after all Kukukuku!" Mayuri said with the gleam in his eyes screaming to experiment on the teen but the mood was gone when one of his subordinates telling him that the Commander want's to know what's going on."Grr the old fool chooses the worst time. Ok get all the data and put it on a disk." He order getting "Hai Taichuo!". And that he storm off getting ready for another meeting.

**Captains Hall**

As all the Captains and Vice Captains gathered at the Captains Hall wanting to know what all the rukus at the world of the living because a few think it has become to quite and now a report from Mayuri said he found something interesting in the world of the living. Do to the recent bount attack the Commander has been keeping an eye on Mayuri so when the siren went off he was the first to know and called the meeting. When everyone arrived the meeting got underway.

"Ok let the Captains meeting come to order!" The Commander shouted in the hall."Mayuri one of my subordinates came to tell me you found something in the world of the living. What was it?" He ask.

Mayuri was seething in anger for coming to the meet he had more important things to do."We pick up a strange signature in Karakura town. But the starnge thing is that the unknown signature reiatsu was a perfect mix of Shinigami and Hollow." He said as the room darken as a hologram showed in the middle of the room showing where the reiatsu was and how high it is. It's location was about four miles away from Ichigo school. " As you can see the unknown reiatsu is about low captain class. But what got me interested was who it belong to." He said with glee

"Why should you be interested if a messed up shinigami. We should go and get rid of it." Soi Fon said

"Yeah maybe this thing would give me a good fight heh heh." Kenpachi said grinning like a wild animal.

"Mah mah. Mayuri you didn't tell us if you know who reiatsu is it?" Shunsui said in a lazy tone while hiding his eyes behind his hat.

Mayuri greeting his teeth."Ok if you look back at the screen as you can see His Zanpakuto is a fire type" which made a few captains pay more attention. "And second look what shape it takes. As you can see it took the shape of a tiger." which brought a few gasp from Unohana, Ukitaki, and Shunsui as they knew who it is and their fear got deeper as the name pop up saying Ensho Hogosha with no picture.

"This can't be." Ukitaki said in shock.

"Mah mah looks like the tiger has returned. And back for blood." Shunsui said looking down.

"Commander you do know what this means." Unohana said to the commander and hidding her disappointment from everyone because she like the boy.

"This meeting is now closed! Mayuri I want you to monitor Hogosha if he returns to the world of the living I want to know. Unohana Taicho Ukitaki Taicho and Shunsui Taicho stay here for a moment longer. The rest of you Dismiss!" The Commander said as he ended the meeting**.**

**Fin**

**Shadowgouf: here you go people sorry for the wait and I hope I did a good job please read and review and See you again in chapter three Arrancar arrival. Until then bye. *melts into the shadows***


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadowgouf: hey everyone sorry for the long wait. I'm back for now with chapter three I hope you enjoy it. Once again I'm sorry for the long wait their a lot of stuff happening in my life that needed to be done ya know. Now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Arrancar Arrival**

**Captain Hall**

Only four captains were in the room after the Commander dismissed everyone beside Jushiro Ukitake, Shunsui Kyoraku, Retsu Unohana. As The Commander ask his three oldest captains to stay for reason is unknown.

"I want to hear you three thoughts on what should be done with Ensho Hogosha." Commander Yamamoto ask his three captains.

"Sensei we should try to talk to him in joining us in the fight against Aizen" Jushiro said. "he's speed..." Ukitake was cut short by he's old friend Shunsui.

"Juu-san I don't think talking to him will work. I mean I'm sure if he sees any soul reaper he will rip them apart with out a second thought." Shunsui said looking down.

"Yes I believe we lost are chance to talk to him when you killed his family and almost killing him in the process." Unohana said looking at the Head Captain.

"Enough! we must get rid of Ensho Hogosha he is a threat to The Soul Society!" The General yelled.

"Sensei! You can not be serious he may have hollow powers but he still fought with us in the past! he can be a powerfully ally to us in the winter war!" Jushiro said trying to help.

"I agree with Ukitake-san Sou-Taicho. He well be a great help indeed" Unohana said backing Jushiro up.

Shunsui smiles. "We can try but we all know how he well react." Shunsui pointed out to his friends."I don't think he well take it very well. But I Have to go with my friend Juu." He added as Jushiro sent him a grateful smile.

"Then we will try to convince him to join us if not he well be killed on the spot." the Commander said leaving no room Discussion as he saw Jushiro about to speak out of turn.

_**In Hueco Mundo**_

The ripping sound of a Garagata echos in the sand duns of Hueco Mundo. And killer intent and reitsu crushing any weaker hollow in it's presence

"Damn it I can not believe I let my emotions get the better of me like this. I need Ichigo to join me for my plan to work. But to do that I must keep a level head." Tigre said berating himself as he jump out of the garagata. _'damn it Shinji if you hadn't showed up my emotion would have been in check, two __now the Soul Society knows I'm alive there is no doubt in my mind that their radars have pick up on my __presences.' _"hmm?" Feeling another behind him he looks to see. " What do you have for me?"

**World of the Living**

As Ichigo was heading back to school she couldn't stop thinking about Tigre words. She always felt like she belong with the shinigami but seeing how they act and what Tigre has told her she not so sure anymore. Who is really trying to help her. But the more she thought about it the more she remembers trying to hide her hollow side from everyone not knowing how they will react. She then reached her body and seeing it is lunch she went to the roof.

"Kurosaki-chan are you ok?" Orihime ask her out of the blue.

"Huh of course I'm ok the hollow was easy to take care of?" Ichigo said not sure yet if she should tell them about Tigre.

"Kurosaki I'm sure you felt the spiritual pressure from the direction you were coming from. Like two other beings were fighting" Uryuu stated.

"Huh? What are you talking about Uryuu I didn't feel anything." Ichigo lied then sitting down to see what she brought.

'Kurosaki what are you hiding?' Uryuu thought as he tried to press ichigo further. " Kurosaki you can't tell me you didn't feel that." he stated.

"No I didn't come on lets eat before the bell rings." Ichigo said ending the discussion in which Chad and Orihime didn't mind Uryuu hesitated but sat down as well.

"Kurosaki-chan what do you think about are new student?" Orihime ask Ichigo.

Ichicgo looks up at Orihime. "he seems odd and a bit strange." Ichigo said back to orihime as she continued to eat then the bell ring ending lunch. They all got up and went to class with ichigo leading them.

_**Hueco Mundo**_

Tigre was looking at at cold gray eyes of Plata seeing if she has something to give me or start small talk which she will talk to him when they are alone she has always been the closed off type.

"Aizen seems to be very interested in me and Palmoa seeing we both denied him and say we won't join until we get the ok from are leader." She said just briefing Tigre on the little things as she layed down.

"I see you are also stressed out huh" Tigre said noticing how her body is tensing. " next time you see any of his lackies tell them I would like to meet Aizen alone if not the deal is off. Sadly I must return." Tigre finished as he stood up. Plata then spoke up.

"why must you return. You'll be putting yourself in danger let me or palmoa go in your place." Plata try to convince her friend to stay out of danger.

"No worries I will be fine do come to me if things change alright" Tigre ask as he open another garagata he then walk through as he proceeded back to the living world.

_**World of the Living**_

As their school ended everyone went their separate way all in their own little worlds some thinking of peace, family, uncertainty, and trust. Ichigo did not know who to trust anymore would she fight with the soul reapers, the vizards, or join Tigre. That name again has been on her mind all day. Who is he? Why did he come to her offering to help her and ask her to join him? But why her? Why not go to the vizards? Something is missing something does not add up. She then reaches her house she ducks under one of her fathers attack telling him she's not in the mood leaving the family stunned as she went to her room.

As she falls onto her bed with confusion washing over her in waves being ask to join by two men one being of understanding the other being of a shady character. And not knowing she can trust the soul society. "Why can I not get a break and be normal" Ichigo ask herself.

"**Because Queen nothing will never be normal"** Her hollow crackled in her mind.

"What? What are you doing back you were all silent" Ichigo ask as when she was close to peace it get's ruined by one thing after another.

"**I would have taken control sooner but that pussy was able to silence me!" **The hollow screeched.

"who are you talking about?" Ichigo shouted back in her head.

"**tsk are you blind queen your being protected but I'll be back"** her hollow said with a warning as Ichigo felt her power much stronger than before.

"This is really getting out of hand" Ichigo said to herself. Than the air got heavy she was taken back by the force she grab her badge and dash off to the source as Chad and Orihime also went as they were close.

**Park**

Like a comet hitting the earth two being beings walk out of the crater one small and slender yet has a depressing aura one with no life. They other was huge yet full of rage.

"Is this the place _Ulquiorra?" the bug guy ask his partner._

_**FIN**_

_**AN**_

_**ShadowGOUF: Hello everyone once again sorry for the late update I was really busy do forgive I lost most of my fic's so I'm trying to get back on track do forgive me.**_


End file.
